


Repetition [Detective AU|Part 1]

by BlackFeather45



Series: Detective AU|Attack On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Detective AU, F/M, Homicide, Levi|Missing Person Unit, Paranoia, Police department, RDPD, Reader|Homicide and Murder Unit, Rose District Police Department, Serial Killer, Swearing, The Levi Squad as detectives, The warning for Violence is more like a warning for gory description of crime scenes, Vulgar Language, description of gore, missing person, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: You thought you had escpaed him. After leaving Maria District and moving over to the Rose District, you believed to be safe again. You were. For like five years, before the abductions began again. A warning for you. With each girl that got kidnapped, you knew that the man was only getting closer. Would the RDPD catch him before he caught you?





	1. Chapter 1

[[image inspiration of this]](https://images.app.goo.gl/9WVTx3mUrpowRweM7)

The Missing Person Unit (MPU) was going nuts in the past couple of weeks. Since Lieutenant Smith had announced that Missing Person will work with the HUM Unit, Homicide and Murder Unit or HUMU, the department treated every crime scene with velvet gloves.

Over a month, girls had started to go missing all over the Rose District. The RDPD’s missing person unit had been on its toes as most of its detectives and officers were on that case and if they weren’t and had other things to do meanwhile, they still helped out. Your unit got nervous as well as Sasha got in the office one day, pale as a porcelain doll and fear painting her face. She leaned against the pastel yellow wall of the entrance hall of your departments office and if Connie hadn’t just been passing her, she would have dropped to the ground. After she had instantly woken up a few seconds later, she told you, her superior and department chief, detective L/N, what she had seen as she was passing the missing unit’s floor.

She had taken the stairs today and dropped off a coffee for her friend who worked in that unit and had caught a glimpse of some photos of the girls that went missing and had noticed with a shock that they all looked similar to you. You had raised your eyebrows at her and believed her to be delusional.

“You must be mistaken. You have been working the past few days non-stop on the killer clown case, you have probably imagined things” You said before you decided to check out the situation yourself.

You walked over to the stair-case and took them to reach the missing person unit’s floor, which was just beneath yours. Fourth floor, MPU.

You opened the door and walked over to the main area of the floor, where an open space/room was filled with tables and some white boards were standing alongside the walls of the office, which were plastered with pictures and maps of the city, but your eyes stopped grazing around once you spotted the pictures of the girls that went missing and inhaled sharply, covering your mouth as a wave of nausea hit you and you felt dizzy out of a sudden.

“Detective are you alright?” You heard a female voice which you didn’t recognize, but you weren’t able to answer as you rushed to a nearby bathroom and locked yourself in a stall, getting to your knees and leaning over the toilet, letting your breakfast see the light of day again as you chocked it back up.

A sob left your lips at the irritating feeling of gagging up your breakfast. You hated it when that happened.

“Detective! Are you in… are you okay? What happened?” You heard the females voice again and you slowly unlocked the door after wiping your mouth clean with the toilet paper. You were still on the ground as the tall woman with brown hair approached your small form on the ground.

“Are you feeling unwell, detective…”

“L/N. And I’m fine… I just,… must have been something I ate” You said, which was also the fault while you were here on the ground. But the main culprit of your sick state were the pictures of the girls plastered around this office.

“Who is leading the case on the missing girls case?” You asked as you slowly got up with the help of the detective, who introduced herself as detective Zoe.

“Oh, shorty is on it… Ackerman” She explained at your puzzled expression.

“Why? Aren’t you homicide unit? If my knowledge is up to date, none of them are dead. Just missing” She said, obviously not on the case or she would have known by now, why you wanted to speak to the leading detective of the case.

“Yeah, but it’s not about that. I will wash up and should be good to go. Do you mind telling me where his desk is so I can ask him something about the case?” You asked softly and Zoe had nodded, but instead telling you where it was, she decided to wait for you and lead you there herself.

His bureau was on the other side of the floor to where the main room was where all the officers and detectives were working under the supervision of a lieutenant or higher ranked official that was head of this department. Erwin Smith in this situation.

She left you be as she stopped by the door of the detective who was the lead detective on the missing girls case. You inhaled softly as you remembered what you had heard about this man behind the glass door. Levi Ackerman was known to be good at his job, good looking and quite intelligent. His success rate spoke for itself as it seemed to be the highest in his department. Probably out of the whole department, but you wouldn’t go there yet and call him better than you. With his intelligence and good looks, it wasn’t unusual that no woman seemed to interest the man of the department. But it also might be the job that kept him from keeping a woman around.

With all this in mind you sighed and knocked softly on the door and entered as you were called inside.

“I am currently working, so keep it quick” The man said, not looking up from his paperwork.

His raven hair slicked back, him dressed formally enough for the job to not risk a death glare from Smith. He didn’t approve loose jogging pants around the office if you were not currently under cover or just came in for a quick update on your free day. This man was wearing black pants and a light blue button up which had its first two buttons unbuttoned, exposing a bit of pale skin. Just as pale as Sasha had been a few minutes ago. This thought brought you back to the reason why you had come down here in the first place.

“Could I have your current files on the missing girls case. You know the one with around thirty girls that went missing in just a month” You said, but he still didn’t look up.

“If you are in this unit then you shouldn’t have to ask and if you are from another unit why do you want the-“ He cut himself off as he looked up and looked at you for the first time since you had entered his office.

“You”

“Detective L/N” You introduced yourself.

He opened his mouth to state the obvious, but closed it again as he knew that you looked like the girls that went missing.

“Homicide unit?” He asked and you nodded as he opened a drawer on his table, not taking his eyes off you while fishing out a file out of it.  
He got up and walked up to you, holding the file out. You noticed that he was not much taller than you were, but that wasn’t that hard, since you were a pretty short woman. Short but somehow still average around the office.

“We somehow don’t have much on the guy, only that the kidnapper is male. We still don’t know if he is working alone though” Ackerman said as you took the file from him with a nod.

“You can keep it, it’s a copy” He said, not taking a step back.

“Thanks…” You said and slowly made your way out of his office, but he stopped you as you reached the door.

“Age?” He asked and you knew that he was asking about you.

“Twenty-seven”

“Birthday?”

“March, twenty-third”

“Is this your natural haircolour?”

“I really would love to say that I am offended right now, if I wouldn’t know that you are asking because of the case. And yes, it is natural” You said as you looked over your shoulder in his piercing stormy gray eyes.

His bored gaze locking with yours, but this time you didn’t linger for long.

“If that’s all, I will take my lead. Read this and return to my own case. Still have some killer clowns to catch” You said before leaving his office and walking upstairs and getting in your own office, getting ready to read whatever there is that connected you to the case of the thirty missing girls case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive critism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Levi looked after the detective that he had heard about before. Petra had sometimes commented on this case that the girls looked like a certain detective in this station, but the man had just dismissed it, since she said that every time a new victim was reported.

The man had heard about F/N L/N. She was known to have a high success rate and to be a dedicated detective. Single and good looking, but also hard working. During all her time working on her unit the rate of cold cases in her department had decreased majorly. And she had been the reason, staying in over night and working hard on each one that was assigned to her. It wasn’t a surprise to the older detective when he soon started to see her during the meetings of the lead detectives of the departments that took place every couple of months, instead of the one that had always been there. Some old guys, whose success rate had been pretty low.

But since L/N had started working in the HUMU, the department had bloomed and the city had actually gotten better. All the well known places for easy murder, had disappeared within weeks after she had been put in charge of the life’s of this district. The main police department of the huge city, WPD, had tried to pry her out of the RDPD often enough, but she had always passed, staying at RDPD and continuing her work with a slightly lower paycheck than what she could receive at the WPD.

Wall City was a pretty criminal city, it being one of the first cities on the island, off the main land. It had expanded to a rather large and wide range city within all those years that each district needed its own police department.

That was how the RDPD was formed, an off-branch department of the WPD. Soon in need of a missing person unit and a homicide and murder unit pretty quickly.

Levi Ackerman being the chief of the MPU, knew what pigs were in charge of the WPD. Most of them were money biased pigs. If you were able to pay for your crime, your file would never see the light of day and would stay clean till the day you would die. That was how rich people could do whatever they want without getting charged with shit.

Levi hated that so much. It wasn’t a surprise to his detectives when one day a suspect of the thirty missing girls case turned up to be a rich guy, who was tied to several cases in different districts. He had been soon ruled out as he seemed to have an alibi for most kidnappings, but he still stayed a suspect in Levis eyes.

Maybe L/N had any useful connection to this case and the man.

Since she had left his office, he couldn’t shake off the thought that she might be the final victim. The person the kidnapper was looking for. And it wasn’t making it better that even after a month and after thirty girls being reported as missing, they still didn’t had much on their hands to pinpoint a main suspect or a motive. And they didn’t even knew what the guy was doing with those girls. Was this a case of human trafficking? Was he keeping them in a basement and torturing them? Raping them? That thought didn’t have a good ring to it in his mind, but it was just normal to think that. They didn’t had shit on that fuck and with each second that passed, Levi couldn’t get rid off that one thought or actually the idea that had started to manifest in his mind.

Was detective Y/N the final piece to this puzzle? Was she the last one to be abducted? The one the guy was looking for all along?

Either way, the detective needed some kind of protection and this was his cue to get over to Erwin’s office and update him on what had just happened.

* * *

You had returned to your office and read through the file while sipping on some stomach calming tea. You were still cursing yourself for reacting that way. You were the goddamn chief of the HUM unit. Why would you get sick from photos of your doppelgängers that were believed to be missing? You had seen people decapitated and stringed up in abandoned warehouses, women raped and having their bellies cut open and having their uterus removed, the killer leaving them behind to bleed out. You had seen so much shit, but your tipping point should be photos of girls that had been abducted over the past month? Hardly. It must have been the veggie sandwich you had had for breakfast for sure. And since you weren’t pregnant it could have only been that.

You sighed and closed the file after reading through it. There wasn’t much, just like the last time. This wasn’t the first time that this many girls, your look-alikes, were getting abducted in a district. The last time this had happened it had been in the Maria District. You had been a young police officer around the time the first girls that looked like you had been grabbed off the streets and never seen again. Different from this time, last time the girl had been found dead before another had been abducted, getting the missing unit and the homicide unit of the MDPD working together within days.

They had found the guy soon, but you didn’t had a define connection to him. But you knew him. You had seen him around you often as the case had been running and you had spotted him on a few parties back in your college years. You were pretty sure that you had hooked up with that dude a few times back when you had been a student in criminology and were finishing up your bachelor degree.

You had felt the same nausea you had felt a couple of minutes ago as you had seen the guy in handcuffs ebing walked through the police department of the MDPD and you had had to take off for a few days after finding out why he was there. During those free days you had cut off people from your past and run background checks on people you were in touch and recently meeting up. After some time spent in paranoia and fear, you moved once your police training was over and you were ranked up to a detective. You had chosen your unit a long time ago, but had decided to work in it in a different police department and had moved districts, just to try to lose your potential tail. It had worked for the past years, but you should have known that nothing really lasts forever.

You sighed and rubbed your eyes as you remembered all those days spend in fear in your little apartment after the case had been closed.

“I’m so fucked” You whispered and over to the door as you heard a knock on it.

“Come in” You called out and inhaled sharply as the news reached you.

The first body had turned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been quiet ssome time, since the last time I wrote something Detective AU related, and I really missed this


	3. Chapter 3

That was when the two departments started to work together. This all happened over the span of only one day, so you didn’t even felt sorry as you were sipping on your third coffee, while standing on the crime scene where the girl had been found. An old abandoned rail station and there she was. Dressed in a black dress, wearing some decent make up, just like you did right now. She was sitting on a bench on the platform by the old main house of the rail station, that was not open for the general public, but was often accessed by some rebellious teenagers.

“Holy shit, she looks just like you” You heard Blouse gasp and rolled your eyes at her remark.

“Do you want to check the surroundings just like Kirstein and Yaeger, who had pointed that out already?” You asked unnerved as you sipped on the still warm coffee. It was summertime, but somehow the temperature had dropped to a whopping 19C° today. And it was pretty windy too.

“No ma’am” Blouse said and proceeded to take pictures of the scene.

“Do you have any intel information you are holding to yourself?” You turned around as you heard the familiar voice of detective Ackerman who walked up to you, the wind messing with his hair.

Even if the wind was trying to make him look like a mess, it was not succeeding. It only achieved the complete opposite, making you hide your gasp with another sip of your coffee.

You turned back to the scene as you remembered what had happened during the brief meeting after the body had been announced. You had send Blouse and a few others off to secure the scene and take pictures while you were called in to Lieutenants office of the MPU, Erwin Smith. Ackerman had told him about your resemblance of the victims and that was when you told them about the last time something like this had happened. You even had the old file you had in your office since you had started to work here. It didn’t happen often that a detective was the main goal of a serial killer and even more unusual when the case repeated just a few years later.

It didn’t surprise you when Smith wanted you on the case and under protection 24/7.

“You will stay at a coworkers place today while we secure your place today. You might return once everything is taken care off and don’t even think about playing it off. This is a serious matter, Y/N and I will not take the risk of loosing one of my best detectives”

“I wasn’t about to. I understand your concerns, even though they are a bit exaggerated in my opinion. But I am in no place to object your orders” You had responded, agreeing to his conditions and his demands.

You knew that he just wanted you to be safe and let him. You didn’t plan to die anytime soon and welcomed every bit of possible security to your life.

It might be hard to find someone to stay at today, but in the worst case you would just stay at the well secured PD and sleep on the couch in your office.

So it wasn’t also a surprise that Levi asked you, if you had any connection to this place, which you actually had.

“I used to life around here in the first year I moved to Rose” You said and let your eyes wander over the place and take in the surroundings.

“He might know things about me that I might not remember anymore” You said absently, slipping to the same behavior you had had just right after the last case had ended.

The dull lifeless behavior that covered your growing paranoia. There was no fear yet. And you would suspect it to not rise until you would stand face to face with the new person that had decided to terrorize your life once again.

“Once we return to the station, you might tell us a bit more about you” Ackerman said as he was standing next to you with his own paper cup in hand, watching the coroner pack up the body and bring her to their van to bring her back to the station and examine her.

It made you wonder how much you had in common with her. But in the same time, you didn’t want to have anything to do with this case and just pretend like all of this wasn’t actually happening again. But you knew that you couldn’t do that. You weren’t a eight year old anymore that could hide under her blanket to shield away the monsters from under the bed. The monsters were now real people and the only shield you had were your combat skills and your brains. Oh and your gun of course. This was the real world and you might as well accept that and try to keep yourself alive.

* * *

And with that the police made its way back to their building to work on the case. The homicide unit picked up where MP had left off. It seemed like Levi wasn’t proud of the lack of work that had been done on this case. But with your information it seemed like he bloomed up in his own way and soon work was done. Places that had significant meaning to you, not caring how little, were soon marked up on a map. Things were researched about locations and about your hobbies or food preferences. People from your past were brought back to the surface, any bad exes searched and ran through the system. The two departments just slaughtered your private life to the very core and after some time you really felt uncomfortable with your secrets out and about for everyone to hear and see. But that was just what you thought.

What you di not know was the fact the Lieutenant Smith made sure that the people that weren’t working on this case didn’t even hear when you get your Bachelor. The two departments were on complete shutdown and cut off the other departments, to keep you safe. The forensics unit was the only one who was allowed to supply you with information but were not getting anything in return this time.

It wasn’t until it started to get dark outside that you remembered that you had forget to ask one of your coworkers if you could stay at their place today, as yours was being secured by a special team that Smith had put together.

You sighed and got up from your chair in your office and stretched yourself as you felt the exhaustion wash over you. The old black couch in your office looked so inviting right now and you could just cover yourself up with your coat as some kind of blanket. But a soft knock on the door seemed to be a change of plans.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting in the dark SUV on the passengers seat and watching the buildings pass you as the driver of the car drove you to a destination that was unknown to you.

The knock had startled you, but through the matte glass in the wooden door you could guess who was out there, awaiting your response.  
“Come in” You had called out, sitting on your desk and eyeing your late night visitor.  
“Didn’t Erwin told you to stay at a coworkers place tonight?” Detective Ackerman asked as he leaned against the doorframe, his coat in his crossed arms and keys in hands.  
“Yeah, but I forgot to ask Sasha and now she is already gone. So I decided to just stay here” You said with a shrug and looked in those silver eyes of his.  
“As far as we know the kidnapper could be someone from another department and so you decided to stay in the den of the wolf?” Levi asked and you shrugged.  
“Better than to risk it to get abducted in some random hotel, I guess” You said and his bored eyes narrowed a bit and he seemed to have decided something.  
“Take your coat, you are staying with me tonight” He said and didn’t even give you chance to protest as he got his balance back on his feet and turned around, walking over to the elevators.

You groaned and took your coat, switching off the lights and grabbing your laptop and keys before you followed him.

That was how you ended up in his SUV with tinted windows.  
“I will wake you up once we reach my place” Levi said as he glanced over at you.  
You had troubles keeping your eyes open. It was one am already and the day had been a mess altogether, so you didn’t even felt ashamed as you felt yourself slowly getting more tired.

“I don’t want to trouble you further as I already do”

“Bullshit. Just take a nap and you can sleep some more in the guestroom” Levi said and you nodded, not having the energy to fight right now and just let yourself slip into a soft slumber.

* * *

But he didn’t wake you up. Once he reached the condo he lived in and parked his car in the underground garage, he didn’t had the heart to wake you as he looked over at you. You looked so relaxed, the lines on your forehead disappeared. The grip on your coat that had been wrapped around you had softened. You looked so vulnerable.

He had gotten out of the car and over to the passengers seat, lifting you out of the seat and holding you in his arms. He might be small, but he was strong. He closed the door after himself and locked the car before getting over to the elevator and getting up to his apartment with you in his arms.

* * *

You didn’t open your eyes as you felt soft blankets wrapped around your small form. You could feel that you had been stripped off your pants, but were still wearing your shirt, but no bra. When did you strip off? And… where were you even?

You slowly open your eyes and looked around the clean room. You were laying on a rather large bed, largen than a queen, but not broad enough to be a king-sized bed. It was still spacious and soft. Just like the blanket. You slowly sat up, holding the blanket up to your chest as you looked around the place. And then you remembered the drive with your coworker.  
You were at detective Ackerman’s place.  
You slowly got up off the bed and looked around for your clothes, but didn’t find them. What made you prompt to get out of the room and go search for them.

You crossed your arms above your chest after opening the door of the guest room. You didn’t know if someone was around and didn’t enjoy to walk around an unfamiliar space dressed like this.

“Your clothes will be dry in ten minutes. I didn’t thought that you would be awake before that”

“Good morning to you too” You said as you somehow found the kitchen and detective Ackerman in there. He was wearing his dark pants and a plane white shirt. His gun strapped around his waist and his badge next to it, making him look dangerous and you didn’t know why, but you liked the sight.  
Quiet a lot.

“Good morning” He said as he eyed you up, making you blush hard.

“Hey” You called out and rushed out the kitchen, hiding behind the wall and only sticking your head out.

“Don’t do that” You warned him as you glared daggers at him, earning a snort.

“Excuse me, didn’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable”

“Then why did you strip me off my bra” You asked and narrowed your eyes at him.

“That wire in those devilish things might have hurt you while you were asleep” He said and took a sip from his cup, remembering his duties as a host out of a sudden.

“Coffee or Tea?” He asked and you sighed, walking back in the kitchen.

“Coffee” You decided. He had seen you already while stripping you off your pants.

“And don’t worry, I didn’t take off your shirt, while taking it off” He assured you and you nodded.

“You can head back to the guestroom and I will bring you your coffee and your clothes in some minutes” He suggested as he let the coffee machine roar to life.

“I might get kidnapped every second, so this doesn’t even make my list of making me uncomfortable or uneasy” You yawned and leaned against the kitchen counter, scratching your neck absent minded.

You glanced over at him as he didn’t say anything and watched him prepare the coffee for you, with your tired gaze watching his every step. He might be a coworker, but he also might be a suspect and slip you something into your drink. But then again, why should he wait till the morning if he had the whole night to torture, rape and kill you. Or sell you to a rich man for all you cared.

It was scare how less you sometimes cared about your life when you were tired as shit. It was just such a pain in the ass to go through this shit again.

“Milk or sugar?”

“Both” You said as he placed the mug in front of you and you thanked him with a small nod.

A soft buzzing sound from another room alerted him as he placed the two ingredients in front of you.  
He walked out of the kitchen while you put your sugar and milk in the magical liquid and soon he returned with your dry clothes and dry bra in hand.

“You can get dressed and on our way to work we can get something for breakfast” He said and you nodded.

“Thanks”

He nodded and let you leave the kitchen and get dressed, before the two of you would make your way back to work.

* * *

He had brought her in the guest room and placed her down on the bed. A soft sigh left his lips as he looked over her, deciding to which point she would feel uncomfortable. He took off her shoes and slowly undid her pants, to make sure the jeans wouldn’t dug in her thighs while she was asleep. It didn’t help as a soft sigh left her lips or other gentle sounds when his fingers touched her skin.  
He slowly peeled off her pants and placed them next to her on the bed.

“I hope you are wearing a sports bra…. And you are not” He whispered to himself as he placed his fingers calculated on the spot where he suspected a wire to be.  
He didn’t want to wake you up, since you needed you sleep, but also didn’t want to take advantage of you.  
He gently moved you around as he unclasped your bra through your shirt and slowly pulled the straps through the sleeves of your shirt and pulling it off and through the head of the shirt. He didn’t notice until he was done that he had been holding his breath.  
Once he was done, he let himself breathe again, getting over to the bathroom and opening the washing machine and throwing your stuff in it, after putting your bra in a special bag, so the hooks wouldn’t get stuck somewhere.

He returned to the guestroom to check on you only to find you safe and sound, wrapped yourself around the soft blanket, your leg wrapped around the blanket between your thighs. The sight made him feels something warm deep inside of him. He couldn’t quiet identify the feeling but liked it.

After a few minutes of watching you, he left, closing the door after himself and heading over to his own room, leaving you bed for the night, letting you get some sleep, before the two would have to return to work the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

You were sitting at your desk as another body had been found and Sasha was standing in the door of your office, informing you about it.

“Get Jaeger, Alrert, Leonhart and Fubar. We are heading out to the scene. The police is already there you said?” You asked and she nodded.

“Okay. Get the equipment. I will meet you there” You added and Blouse nodded once again before leaving your office.

“Fucking shit!” You hissed and slammed your fist against the table.  
It was happening way too quick than the last time. Five years ago they had turned up at least a week apart, but now? It was only the second day since the HUM and MP units started to work together. It was only the day after you had spend at Ackerman’s place.

This was different and it showed that someone else might be behind this whole scheme. Or maybe it is the same person, but they had changed their pattern. You had always suspected that there was someone that pulled the strings and that the kidnappers were just puppets in this whole play, but you still up to this day didn’t knew why you were the target of this whole play.

You had never done anything against the law, you didn’t owe anyone anything, no money problems, no fights that were still open. You had never upset anyone so badly that they would seek out vengeance and all this was known to the operation. As you had spilled everything from your past just yesterday, they had also looked for someone in your life that might have a motive to see you dead or dance around you like a bee tries to court a flower.  
But still. The only leads they had now were coworkers and criminals you got behind bars.

The funny and unsettling thing was, that everyone who you had put behind bars, was still there or dead. That only ment that something big was coming that whoever was behind this, didn’t work alone.

“You coming?” The dull voice of your coworker ripped you out of your thoughts.

“I will give you a lift” Ackerman said as you eyes met his and you nodded and got up, grabbing your coat and following the man out of your office, locking it up behind you.

You just noticed the paranoia returning. You never used to lock up your office, since you trusted the people around you, but now, things were different but your situation just the same as years ago.

“Something is bothering you” Ackerman pointed out as the elevator doors opened and he looked over at you over his shoulder as the two of you stepped into the elevator and the man pushed the button that was for the basement where the underground garage of the building was. He was looking handsome as ever. Wearing his usual dark pants and a shirt whose upper buttons didn't made the cut to be properly put in, revealing some pale skin. The shirt was a darker shade of red, that suited him perfectly. But to be honest, he would look amazing in anything and nothing. Probably. You shook your head slightly as this was not the time to think about stuff like this, but then again, when was it the time to do so?

“It is just…. I get so paranoid from this whole case” You sighed, letting yourself speak freely since there was no one else in the elevator with the two of you, the last people had stepped out on the floor of the homicide and murder department.

“Can’t blame you. It’s rare that a detective is the possible main target of such a case” Ackerman pointed out, not taking his eyes of the doors.

“I am supposed to tell you that Smith doesn’t want you to sleep at your apartment as long as we don’t have the culprit” The detective added and you groaned, rolling your eyes.

“is he fucking kidding me? What am I? Twelve?” You hissed and crossed your arms in front of your chest, glaring at the door of the elevator.

“Make sure to ask someone to stay at their place in time” Ackerman said and you nodded with a sigh leaving your lips as the doors opened and the two of you walked over to his black SUV and got in, before driving off and to the crime scene which would have you speechless.

* * *

You froze as the two of you arrived at the destination. You had felt more uneasy the closer you got to the place. The buildings that passed the car seemed all so familiar. A bus station you had often passed flew past you as Ackerman took a turn in a smaller street and soon parked the car behind a police car.

“-here. Did you hear me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” You asked as you looked at him, dread filling your eyes.

You felt nothing but at the same time everything. Why weren’t you surprised that this place would be the scene of the next crime. The culprit showing off what information he had about you. It’s not like the information about your prior living places was a secret, it was in your legal papers and even Sasha could have looked them up if she had wanted to. That was not what had you feeling uneasy, but the thought of what was awaiting you up there.

“I said that we are here. Let’s go” He said and opened the door of his side and got out, you soon following his example.  
The two of you walked up the stairs, him right behind you. You didn’t even needed to ask an officer which floor the body was found on. You knew that it was the third floor of this old building. The slums of Rose District might not be as bad as in the Maria District, but thry still weren't a good sight.

You walked through the old dark wooden door which was open and guarded by an officer. You flashed your badge at him and so did Ackerman as the two of them passed him. You didn’t had to walk far as you spotted the girl with (your/hair/colour) laying on your old bed in your old bedroom. Her neck showed marks of strangulation and her stomach was cut open, right under her guts. They had partly slid out, meaning that she had been killed in a sitting possition , since they didn't look like they had been pulled out, more like if they had slipped out. The clothes she was wearing were covered in her blood and so were the sheets she was laying on.

“Fuck me” You breathed out and gripped the doorframe tightly and covered your mouth with your coat.  
The smell had you dizzy and slowly backing out of the room, but instead walking into Ackermans chest, who had his hands on your arms, steadying you. He didn't seem to be bothered to you being that close to him, but more concerned about your well being.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he slowly guided you out of the room and to the living room of the old apartment.  
The place was swarmed with officers and detectives, some of them glancing at you in worry or confusion. Their reaction made it clear who knew about the case and who didn't.

The place didn’t smell of the body or the blood and that was also not the reason why you were suddenly hit with the fear that made breathing hard. You had seen worse crime scenes than this.

But the moment you had walked into your old bedroom, the sight and the smell had a death grip on you and you knew that the culprit behind this case knew what he did and why. The sight of the girl on your old bed that was still standing there since you didn’t want to take it with you to your new apartment and couldn’t pay a moving agency to take it, was one thing. She was wearing black underwear and an oversized band tshirt, what you usually wore when you went to bed, but the smell had been an addition you hadn’t had expected.

The room had reeked of your mothers old perfume, that wasn’t being sold anymore for at least ten years. The person who did this, wanted you to know that he had been there longer than you would have guessed. Maybe even your whole life. And also the fact that he had watched you sleep, had his eyes on you every second of your life, manifested insantly.

“Do you need to tap out?” Ackerman asked and you shook your head, inhaling sharply. He had his eyes roaming your face, trying to make out what was going on. Sure the sight of the body might have startled you, but he knew that there must been something else. You were the chief detective of the homicide unit, surely you had seen worse than this.

You had to get the upper hand here. If you would give in into your fear and paranoia every time you stepped on a new crime scene, you would need a therapist by now.

“I am good. I can do this, just give me a second” You said and he nodded, but didn’t leave your side until you got up again, ready to face the scene. His hands not leaving your body for a split second, making you feel like you weren't alone.

You made sure that Fubar didn’t miss a spot or an angle while taking the photos and let Eren and Leonhart pack up all the evidence. As soon as Fubar was done with the pictures, the Coroner, Dr. Pixis took care of the body. It was the first time in a while that you didn’t smell alcohol on him.

“Erwin had made sure that he didn’t get a sip of alcohol as long as the case was still on” Detective Ackerman said as if he had just read your mind.

“I see” You managed to said before getting back to work, occupying your mind with something and the scene was perfect for this.

There hadn’t been much more from your past. Just the clothing and the smell. Everyone knew by now why all those girls had been kidnapped and what the only way was to make sure that not another one would be killed. They had to find the place where they were kept and find the kidnapper. And hopefully finally find also the person who was behind this whole shit show.


	6. Chapter 6

The departments returned to the police station after securing the space with some tape and locking up the apartment.

“What doesn’t make sense in this whole thing, is how nobody had seen anyone walking in or out the apartment since the moment she is supposed to had been murdered” Arlert said as he was standing next to the whiteboard.

You and detective Ackerman had decided to call in a meeting with all the detectives that worked on the case in the breakroom of the MP unit, since their breakroom had more space than the one from the homicide and murder department.

You were sitting on a flipped chair, leaning your front against the back of the chair, typical dad pose, while detective Ackerman was standing next to you and leaning against a support beam.

“No witnesses?” You asked and Armin shook his head, making you narrow his eyes.

“What does this mean? They can’t be ghosts! And this are of the slums is pretty lively around three in the morning” Kirstein said as he looked over at the leading detectives.

“The witnesses didn’t see anything unusual, because the guy might have played a show for them. What do most people do when spotting a couple kissing in public?” You asked

“They look away” Leonhart deadpanned and you nodded.

“They do. So what if-“

“They pretended to be a couple? But why should she play along?” Springer cut in, earning a roll of your eyes from you for cutting you off.

“Leverage. She might have a sister. If they knew so much about me, they probably don’t need much time to find out something about the girls they had kidnapped. Threatening her, if she won’t play along that they might hurt their sibling or a close relative makes people pretty obedient” You said and some of the detectives nodded.

“Are you implying that we might have a mob on our hands?” Detective Zoe asked, her head slightly tilted, you shaking your head in response.

“More of a dark organization” You said and leaned your chin against your arms that were on top of the chair.

“But still just as lethal and even more dangerous than a mob” You added, a bit quieter, to not make your own detectives more uneasy as they already were.

After a few more information being exchanged between the two departments, everyone went back to work.

“Are you alright, y/n” Zoe asked as she walked up to you after the meeting has ended.

“I am good, detective” You said and got up, not wanting to alarm her.

“If you need anything, you can talk to us” She said and you nodded and thanked her.

You really appreciated her concern. You had troubles talking with some of your detectives of the homicidal unit, since they were all so young. The missing person unit was filled with more people of your age. Detective Zacharias being the oldest with thirty-two years, but of course being outmatched by the lieutenant. Still. Detective Ackerman and Zoe were right around your age, while their juniors were not much older than yours. With Ral and Bozado only being detectives for a couple of years, you still saw them as new to this business, but still appreciated every help that this case got.

“And don’t forget to get yourself a place to stay today” She added before walking off to get back to work.

Right. As if you could forget that.

* * *

And you did. You were sitting by your desk around the same time like the evening before. You had retrieved your laptop from detective Ackerman’s car beforehand and were working on the case. After you had went over everyone who you had brought in jail over the whole time of your career and had let every jail send you their visiting lists and their calls and after checking those, you were done. You leaned back in your chair and thought about your past, about someone who you might have accidentally wronged. Maybe a cashier, who you had forgotten to thank them for the change and wish them a good day.

Maybe a waiter, who you weren’t able to tip, due to your own money struggles. It could also be someone completely out of the picture and this scared you the most. A complete stranger who had once seen you, passing him on the side walk and him deciding that you would were his and he would stalk you and press you down until you gave in and let him have you.

You knew that this kind of people exist. You had studied them and caught them, before they could move on to a next victim.

But you had never thought that you might be on the receiving end of obsessive behavior.

“Didn’t I told you to find a place to stay at?” A familiar voice once again saved you from drowning in your work.

“I will go with whoever is still here I guess” You said with a shrug.  
Mikasa should still be here. She usually worked late and often stayed behind to work out on the gym floor.  
You looked up from your laptop and eyed the man who was leaning against the doorframe of your office once again. His short sleeved shirt revealing his toned arms, before it cut of the sight of his whole biceps. The way he stood there seemed so calm. Like the two of you were just two coworkers, talking about the lunch that the two had. Something casual.  
And if there wouldn’t be this situation at hand you could see yourself talk with him about such insignificant subjects. Conversation that you could just blend out and concentrate on you partner, study them, watch them talk and move and slowly-  
You cut yourself off and returned to the present. This was not the time nor the place to think about hooking up with your very attractive coworker. Even if you needed something to get you out of this whole shit right now, even if only for a few minutes of pure bliss.

“They had all left already. You department is a graveyard” Ackerman said and studied you.

“The guestroom is still empty and I was just about to leave” He said and you took the hint and nodded.

“But this time you can wake me up if I should fall asleep” You said as you took your coat and followed him out of your office, getting over to the elevator after locking the door of your office once again.

* * *

You stayed awake this time and while he prepared the guestroom, the man lend you a towel and let you shower meanwhile. You finished soon and got dressed in what he had managed to grab while the two of you made a quick stop at your home.

That action had been stressful as fuck. You had told him to stay in the car since the place is probably being watched and you weren’t some kid he had to protect, while he pushed you back in the seat and told you to stay while he would get some of your things.

“You are not getting pulled into this” You hissed at the detective and wrapped your fingers around his wrist of the hand that was on your shoulder.  
He was keeping your in place so easily. He was way stronger than you. He surely didn’t went through the same training as you had.  
“I can make it look like a burglary, but I am not going to risk you being taken. Erwin will kick me out instantly and I don’t want to know what their goal with you is” He said and leaned back as your grip on his wrist had lessened.

You had told him where everything was so that it would be a short trip and he had left to get some things. You had locked your door and soon heard the sound of the whole car being locked up. Safety first.

He soon returned with your bag and drove off with a weird expression on his face. As your apartment building couldn’t be seen anymore you dared to ask what was wrong and he told you what he had seen.  
Someone had been in there before he had and had trashed your place. He couldn’t make out if the person had found what they had been searching for or just had wanted to show you that they could get inside and destroying your place.

* * *

You put on your oversized band shirt and the gym shorts you had found in your bag. You walked over to the mirrors in the bathroom and pulled out your toothbrush and lend some of Ackerman’s toothpaste. You felt so dull on the inside. So empty. Knowing that someone had went through your stuff, had seen how you lived. But then again, they had known it all along, didn’t they?

You started to brush your teeth, lowering your gaze. You had probably been watched since last time, those eyes never left your movements.

Sick.

You spit out the paste and washed out your mouth and then your face before walking out of the bathroom while still gently patting your face dry. You stopped as your gaze felt on the man who just exited the guest room.

He glanced over you before walking past you to the bathroom and putting the dirty sheets away. You walked over slowly to the guestroom and stopped in the doorway, looking over your shoulder and at the other detective, who had still his gun holstered and around his waist.  
“Goodnight, Ackerman”

“Call me Levi, F/N”

“Levi, then. Sleep well. And thank you” You said and got into the guest room, slowly closing the door, but leaving it open a crack wide, before getting under the soft sheets and slowly dozing off, grateful for the man in the other room who had taken you in and not letting you sleep on your couch in the office.

The only question that popped in your mind before falling asleep was “Why?”.

“Why was he taking care of you? What did he gain out of it?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t say it. Don’t fucking tell me there is another body” You snapped as the door opened of your office just around the same time as yesterday.

“Nah, I just wanted to ask you if you want to go out with us veterans for lunch” Hanji said with a grin as she stood in the doorway of your office. Behind her were Detective Zacharias, Ral, Schultz and Detective Levi Ackerman.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry for that outburst, it’s just-“

“Ah no worries, sunshine. I don’t judge” She chuckled and took your hand as you were close to her and she pulled you out of the office, but you stopped her to lock the door and then head out with them for lunch to a nearby Chinese place.

It wasn’t a high-end restaurant, but it also wasn’t the kind of place where college students ate out after a particular boring lecture.

After the group had ordered their food and soon relaxed as their drinks arrived and started some conversation. Hanji asked you about guys in your office, but the subject soon came to an end as you told her that most of them were too young for your liking.

“Oh, mama doesn’t like younger guys, I see” She chuckled and you raised your eyebrows at her for that phrasing.

But after a few seconds you just chuckled and shook your head at her and soon started to laugh softly.

“Where did you pick up that slang” You laughed out and looked over at her, seeing how her cheeks had suddenly got all red and that the rest of the group were silent.

“W-What’s wrong?” You asked startled.

“It’s the first time I have heard you laugh” She beamed and took your hands in hers.

“Oi! Stop getting under her skin, you are freaking her out” You heard Levi and soon everyone returned back to their conversations.

* * *

“What about Reiner?”

“Hmm? What about him?” You asked as the group were on their way back to the building they worked at.

“Isn’t he one of the older detectives?” Hanji asked with a sly smirk on her lips and you rolled your eyes at her.

“He is not my type and besides, why do you keep asking me about my preferences in men and if <I like someone in the police station?” You asked confused, but soon smirked as a thought passed by.

“Are you trying to find out who could be a potential competition for my hand? Do you want me only to yourself?” You asked and she blushed hard.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I would never hurt anyone from our teams…. Maybe” She added and you chuckled as your group stepped back inside the building.

* * *

“Detective L/N?” You looked up as detective Springer was standing in the door later this day.

It was around eight in the evening and the sun was slowly setting, but it was still bright outside as it was summer.

“Yes, detective Springer? What can I do for you?”

“The patrol found another body”

“Get out” You whispered and snapped the ball-point-pen that you had had holding between your fingers.

He did so and closed the door behind himself.

“Fucking hell” You hissed and threw the snapped thing against the damn wall.

“Shit” You growled and slammed your fist down on the table. This shit needed to end right now.

You grabbed your car keys and rushed out of your room, not even bothering to lock it and getting over to the staircase and rushed down to the garage. But you didn’t make it far.

“Oi! L/N, you are coming with me” You stopped as you heard Levi and looked up at him.

“I am not a child you have to keep dragging around with you, you know”

“No shit, but it will safe time and gas” He said and you shrugged with a nod.

“If it’s about time, we should take my car then. You SUV will take some time to get through crowded streets” You said and wiggled your keys in his sight.  
You needed to let off some steam and a car ride would be perfect.

“Whatever” You heard him say as he followed you to your car.

“I won’t even ask how you can afford that kind of a car but stay at such an open apartment with no security” Levi asked as you unlocked the yellow chevrolett camaro that was standing in the garage of the police station.

“Then don’t” You said with a grin and got in the driver’s seat, starting the engine and driving out of the garage.

You drove around the crowded areas and passed by drivers that were too slow for you.  
“You are the actual devil behind the steering wheel” Levi commented, but didn’t stop you from driving how you wanted to. He had noticed how tense you had been in the staircase and how much you needed to let off steam and an adrenalin rush from a risky drive was also an option.

Who would stop you? The fucking police?

The two of you arrived at the scene even before Springer and the team, who just glanced at the expensive looking car and then at you, who was leaning against it, while Levi and you were being updated by an officer who had reported the crime.

That was when the dread returned. The feeling of emptiness and as if your life didn’t belong to you anymore.

The adrenaline rush had worn off and you sighed as you walked over with the other leading detective to the scene that awaited you.

You had thought that something like this would await you as you had heard the address of the place.

The address had been your favorite diner back when you had lived in the slums and first started out as the detective you were now. Right. You were a detective. Get a hold on your emotions. You were the superior of your department and couldn’t act all emotional on this scene. Last time your emotions had gotten the better of you, but now you had the upper hand. You had to be better now. Showing your juniors that you had the upper hand. That no stalker could just simply make you his.

The owner of the place was interrogated by Sasha outside of the place which you and Levi just entered the little restaurant that you had spent your nights in with your work spread out in front of you as you had been working on gruesome cases. And there she was, in the same both that you used to sit in. Wearing the skinny black pants that you were wearing now and had worn back then (not the same pants but like the same model) and a black button up, the few upper buttons undone, just like you were now. The only difference was that she was wearing running shoes like you used to wear back then, but your present self was wearing dress shoes.

“Not much had changed, huh” You whispered as you stepped closed.

“You good there?” You heard Levi ask and you just nodded as a response, not even bothering to look back at him.

You looked over the scene. Your favorite food was placed in front of her, untouched.  
How did they manage to do that?

“The owner said that a hooded guy was with her and had ordered her food before disappearing and leaving her alone. As a waitress served her food, she noticed that she wasn’t moving and informed two officers who were currently dining in the place” Sasha said as she walked into the place.

“Did anyone see his face?” You asked, still eyeing the girls face.

She was wearing the same makeup you used to wear back then. It wasn’t as complicated as one would think. Just some mascara and lip balm. As a start out detective you didn’t have enough time to care for such things, just like you did now.

“The waitress and she is describing him just now” Sasha said and you looked up from the girls face and at her junior.

“What” You asked softly, surprised.

“She saw his face”

You nodded at the information and walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

“Good job” You hummed and walked out past her, but didn’t make it far as quick steps made their way towards you and someone wrapping their arms around you.

“Oh god, I thought it had been you” The owner cried into your shoulder.

Your eyes widen as you took in the scene around you while rubbing the back of the man who had taken care of you and made sure that no pig would try to made their moves on you while you dined at their place. You didn’t thought he would remember you, but what also startled you was the reactions of the people around you.

Hanji and your juniors had tensed up, some of them drawing their weapons, put holding them down after realizing that he was just hugging you.

But what surprised you the most was the look you saw in Levis face who was standing in the doorway of the diner. His eyes laced with fear, his hand on his weapon.

“Everything is alright, really. I’m fine” You chuckled, assuring the owner and the people around you.

Soon everyone relaxed and went back to work, while you held the owner close and rubbed his back with a soft smile on your lips, while the others worked around you.

You sighed as this situation once again made you remember who you were.

A detective. A detective with training. Someone who could defend themselves and would do so till your last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small character development. She is a strong independet woman, who need no man, but wouldn't mind a certain detective to take a bit more care of her in the next chapter.  
> She had survived this situation once and will do so once again, but this time with the help of her friends and coworkers.


	8. Chapter 8

Three of your lookalikes were laying in the cooling chambers in the basement of the police station, just above the garage. Which wasn't unsettling at all.

You were standing in Levi’s bathroom, brushing your teeth, leaning against the wall, absent minded with a towel wrapped around your body and one around your wet hair.

You still had to write the report but had decided to not do that in the office. You hadn’t even walked back up the stairs after you had returned in the camaro with Levi next to you. He hadn’t said a word until you arrived back in the garage.

“Do you want to head upstairs and get the report going?” He asked and you sighed, shaking your head.

“Can we just drive back home and I will do the work there?” You asked and your eyes widen as you noticed what you had just said.

“I ment, drive back to your place of course” You corrected yourself and looked over at the other detective, catching a small tug on the corner of his lips. Had he just smiled?

“Sure. Let’s head _home_ ” He had said, before getting in his SUV and letting you follow him. But before the two of you headed back to his place, he had walked upstairs to your floor and retrieved the stuff for the report you would write at his apartment before the two of you drove off. You behind him, tailing him back to his condo.

* * *

And that was how you ended up back at his place in his bathroom. You spit out the paste and washed the tooth brush, putting it away in the glass that Levi had provided for you.

“You still want to write that report?” Levi asked from where he was sitting as you left the bathroom.  
He was sitting on the couch, his laptop in his lap and looking through something on it, not looking up. He was still in his work clothes, his gun and badge on the table and next to it a knife for close range battle. The same equipment you had on yourself normally. Not right now obviously.

“I don’t want to do it in the morning, so yeah” You said and took the laptop that was laying next to his badge, after getting over to the guest room and putting on some fresh clothes. You can't even remember when you started to notice that Levi had washed your stuff. You had thanked him suprised and he had brushed it off, saying that he couldn't possibly let you walk around in dirty clothes while being his guest.

You sat down next to him on the spacious couch and started to write it. You soon noticed that his phone buzzed a few times, but he didn’t react.  
“You not checking that?” You asked after another text. It wasn't annoying or anything, but it was... well, it was there.

You were nearly finished with your report so far as another buzz of the phone reached your ears.

“It’s probably just Ral”

“Ral? Petra?” You asked surprised. You would have thought that it might be Erwin, kicking his butt over text because the two of you had left without another word.

You had noticed that the detective had taken a liking on the man next to you. The time you had been out at lunch together with Hanjis department you had noticed how she had glanced at him. She had a major crush on the man and either Levi hadn't noticed or he somehow didn't care.

“You know…. She probably likes you a lot” You said with a small chuckle and went on with the report, not noticing the glance he gave you.

“Whatever” You heard his dull and emotionless voice before he also went back to tipping.

* * *

It got late pretty quick and you soon finished up the report, pushing your laptop off and placing it gently on the soft ground before stretching yourself and leaning your head against the shoulder of the man next to you, exhaustion getting the better of you. Forgetting yourself.

“Oh god I’m so-“

“I don’t mind” Levi interrupted you as you were about to sit back up.

“Just relax” He added and so you did, your head back on his shoulder and relaxing against him, slowly dozing off. You could have sworn that you felt his fingers in your hair, but it could also been your imagination.

* * *

Levi slowly closed his own laptop as he heard your breathing getting slower, signalizing that you were asleep.  
“You are so cute when you are like this. Vulnerable” Levi whispered as he looked over your sleeping form.  
As he had seen the diner owner had gotten close to her, he had snapped, fear and adrenaline rushing through his body as he thought that he wanted to attack her. He didn’t knew why those feelings rushed through him at first. The last time it had been like that was when Isabel and Farlan had been laying emotionless in front of him in that dark alley he had found them in.

He couldn’t explain why he had felt like that. He had lost people before. His mother, too. He was used to loosing people he cared about. And thus he had started not to get attached. It had been quite easy to not act upon detective Rals glances and sighs. But you had been different.

The moment you had walked into his office and demanded the files. Others treated him with fear in his unit or with some kind of respect, but you had rushed into his office and demanded his stuff. You looked different from the women in the department, it was clear that you had been in training in a different district. You were quick and had a strength underneath your skin, that you did not dare to show, yet.  
He had heard you escalate as Springer had told you about the body. He had retreated that moment but met you on the stairs and had decided to keep an eye on you, make sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself or anyone around you. But it seemed like you got a grip on yourself pretty fast.  
You were different in his eyes. Not many would adapt that quickly to the situation you are in right now.  
Even going so far to allow yourself to relax around him and let your guard down.

He sighed. You trusted people way too fast. Not everyone who had a badge on themselves were good people. There were traitors among them. Had been way before you had joined her department.

He didn’t mind it much, since he was always around to protect you, but it was something he should confront you about soon, probably.

He let a low growl left his lips as another message on his phone let it go off. A way to ruin the moment.

Levi got up slowly, holding the woman in his strong arms and bringing her over to the guest room and placing her down on the soft sheets. He didn’t bother to cover you as it was hot as fuck and he didn’t want you to get a heatstroke. He was about to leave you be, but a grip on his wrist made him freeze.

“Stay”

A soft whisper, but audible enough for him.

“Stay, Levi” You whispered, yiur eyes slightly open, but falling shut once again, your grip on his wrist loosening up a bit as you were falling asleep again.  
He sighed softly and did what you asked for and laid down next to you after taking off his work clothes and wrapped his arm around your waist, holding the detective close, soon falling asleep next to her. Protecting her.

* * *

“What do you think of Levi?”

“Huh?” You looked up from your paperwork in the breakroom of the MP unit. The coffee machine at Levis place had given up on you this morning and so had the one in your own department. That was what made you go down to the MP department with the old file from Levi and push a few buttons on their coffee maker while your mug was placed underneath it, waiting for the liquid of revival to fill your mug.

So it wasn’t a surprise as Hanji and Petra walked in on you and Hanji starting with her pestering questions once again.

“Detective Ackerman” Hanji repeated and wiggled her eyebrows at you.

You felt a bit uneasy with Petras gaze on you. You had figured out that she had a crush on him a long time ago and it had only been affirmed last night when she had troubled Levi’s phone with all those messages.

You had no right to stick your nose in the relationship they had, but you wouldn’t deny the feelings you had for the man who was taking care of you and letting you stay at his place.

“He is an attractive man, I guess. But so are Erwin, Mike, even detective Jinn is a quiet attractive man” You said with a shrug, earning a hum from Hanji.

“Hmm how many nights have you spent with him already? Three?” She asked with a small grin as she leaned against the counter and eyed you.

“He definitely likes you for sure. Doesn't let just anyone stay this long at his place” She added, and you rolled your eyes at her.

“Just stop talking and go back to work, will you” You sighed and nudged her in her sight before walking out with a small nod at Petra and headed back upstairs.

Lingering for a moment as you passed Ackerman’s office, thinking about this morning.

* * *

You had woken up in the guest bed as usual, but something was different.  
You felt strong arms wrapped around your waist and a muscular body pressed against your back. Warm air hitting the back of your neck, easily identified as the breathing of the person behind you.

Safe, yet restricted to minimal movement. But still safe. That was what you felt.

“Morning” The lead detective of the missing person unit had whispered against your neck as he felt your slight movements. He had probably been awake for a while now.

“Good morning, detective” You hummed and turned around in his arms, looking in his sleepy face.

You remembered why he was laying here with you but had believed that to be a dream.

“Breakfast?” The man had asked, and you nodded in response, still drowning a bit in the morning haze haz not fully registering how close the handsome man was.

* * *

You knew that a blush crept up your face as you passed his office and went on, back to your department, back to your own office.  
But you froze at the door and sighed. You had forgotten to lock it last night before you had left the building to inspect the crime scene.

“Fuck” You breathed out and opened the door, but the sight of your office made you drop your coffee, the mug shattering at your feet, alerting officers and nearby detectives who came rushing over to you to check what was happening.

“Bloody hell” You growled as you opened the door fully of your office, making it hit the wall hard and shattering the glass in the door, as you walked inside, but stopping yourself from touching anything, not wanting to destroy any evidence.

“Holy shit” You heard one of your juniors whisper at the sight in your office and soon people were moving, getting the equipment and putting on gloves.  
There she was, sitting in your chair.

The fourth victim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gross. I'm sorry.

It had only been four days since Erwin had announced that the missing person unit would work together with the homicide and murder unit. This case had only been going on for you in this short amount of time. 

All those nights you had spend at detective Ackerman’s place, slowly falling for the man that you only knew for a few days. The man who never showed even a slight interest in anyone nor showing any kind of emotion on his face. Making Petra probably hate you, but at the moment that was the tiniest problem at hand. An overly cheerful redhead trying to crush you with her softness.  
But even with all this happening, you still weren’t even an inch closer to the people who had their eyes on you.

You had stepped out of your office as the two departments took in the crime scene, while the forensics team run a background check on her once again, to know who she was and inform her family.  
The face search on the guy in the diner had had also zero results and you didn’t know who he was.

You were leaning against the wall in the breakroom of your department, staring across the hall at the office that was yours, now filled with officers and detectives, roaming the place, taking evidence and making photos.

“I need to step out” You whispered to Hanji, who was standing next to you, keeping you company.

“Just heading out to the front door for a smoke, no worries I won’t run off” You chuckled as she started to move to follow you out.

“I will still accompany you” She said and you nodded with a small sigh. You really started to like this woman.

You hadn’t smoked for five years, but now, the all so familiar itch returned. You tiptoed to Leonhart’s stash and pulled out a pack of her cigarettes and headed out with Hanji, who had a lighter ready.

“There you go” She hummed as she lit up the cigarette between your lips and soon the two of you leaned back and looked around the street, watching passing civilians.

“I hope I will be invited to your and shorty’s wedding” You heard Hanji and rolled your eyes.

“Sure. You will be my bridesmaid” You decided to go along just for the fun of it. You needed a distraction anyway.

“Really?!” She beamed at you and you chuckled at her reaction.

“Of course” You hummed and took another drag of your cigarette, letting the smoke out through your nose.

“I have to tell Mike!” She squealed and was about to rush back inside as a screeching of tires had the both of you alerted within seconds, but the time was working against you.  
Your reflexes leaving you stiff.  
A black van appeared right in front of you and before it had stopped, the door had already slid open and you were grabbed harshly by the collar of your red button up and pulled inside, your shins hitting the bottom of the van, but you were still pulled inside. The cigarette falling out of your mouth and your lips and nose being covered by a cloth as you were in the van.

You heard someone scream your name, but had no energy in you to move as you passed out of the smell of chloroform numbing your senses.

The last thing you remembered were ropes behind tied around you and gunshots in the distance before you were gone.

* * *

“Finally awake, kitty” You heard, even before you had opened your eyes.  
You were tied to a chair, the straps on you tightly, making you wonder how they hadn’t cut the circulation to your limbs just yet.

You slowly opened your eyes and took in your surroundings. Of course an old warehouse. Where the fuck else should they have brought you.

“I waited so long for this day, even though I would have preferred to have a few more days before I would bring you here” You didn’t say anything as you eyed the man in front of you who was speaking the whole time.

His blond hair and beard were unfamiliar to you. You did not recognize him nor did his voice ring a bell. Who the fuck was this guy? And what the hell did he want?

“You know, once your mother passed, I thought I had lost the meaning of life, until I saw you. You are even more beautiful than her” He said as he walked up to you. Ew. A maniac.

You just noticed that there were armed people scattered around the warehouse.

“You probably don’t even remember me, y/n. But I couldn’t forget you the day you were introduced to me. The little girl, standing behind her beautiful mother to shield herself from my sight. Oh, y/n, you have grown so much since. In every way” He hummed and was only inches away from you, his hand on your breast, squeezing it gently, making you whimper.

“Don’t fucking touch me you sick fuck” You hissed and pulled on the bounds, but they were tied too tightly, making you hiss again from the pain that came with the pull.

He sighed and leaned down, his beard screatching over the skin on your neck.

“Gag” He ordered and you heard footsteps approaching you and someone forcing your mouth to open up and shoving a ballgag between your lips and securing it behind your head. Your eyes widen as you spotted the face of the person.

His rough fingers gente on your skin, trying not to hurt you unnecessary. Detective Braun. Reiner Brown. What the fuck? What the holy fuck was he doing here?

“Oh, have you recognized my friend over here?” The man on your neck hummed, his fingers on your chin, tilting it further back, making you force to look in Reiners face even more, his eyes avoiding yours.

You whined as you felt the man’s hand squeeze your breast once again and squirmed at the touch, a tear forming in your eye, closing them slowly. The guy was just the worst. Disgusting.

“You might be wondering why I am doing this, hmm?” The man touching you asked, probably signing something to Reiner as the man turned around and walked off.

“You know, I can’t let anyone else have you. I won’t let the fate of your mother reach you too. I have allowed her to get involved with another man, who didn’t treat her right” He started, his hand left your breast and went to the buttons of your red button up, undoing them, while letting his fingers graze over your skin, making you inhale sharply at the touch, disgust washing over you.

Sick fuck.

“He killed her. Beaten her to death. I loved her, you know. And since I have laid my eyes on you, this love is now completely directed towards you” He said and sucked on your shoulder, leaving a mark there, making you chock and cry out around the ballgag. His lips and tongue on your skin make you feel dirty. The sensation wasn't pleasant in the slightest and had you dug your nails in your palms to distract you from it with some pain.

You wanted it to stop so much. Just make it stop. You squirmed under his touch, him having your shirt undone already and pushing it to the side to expose your body.

“I am glad that the Ackerman kid didn’t get a chance to see this. He had only complicated everything, unnecessary” The guy groaned and you felt him shift, not daring to open your eyes as your head was still thrown back. You would rather expose your neck to this bastard, instead of looking in his face.

“He will never hear you make those sounds… god how I hate that kid” He groaned and you suddenly felt his knee between your thighs, spreading them for you, forcefully. Your eyes opened with a scream leaving open lips, only for it to be chocked down as he had his fingers wrapped tightly around your throat, squeezing hard.

“Now, now, now, sweetheart. Don’t complicate matters. It will happen and according to your behavior it will be determined how gentle I am willing to go” The man groaned in your ear and bit your pierced earlobe, making you hiss, squeezing your thighs shut around his leg.

“Open up for me, darling. My men want to see what they had been working for, for such a long time” The guy chuckled and left a mark on your jaw, making you inhale sharply as he let go of your throat, letting you breathe normally once again.

“So, open up and give them a show while they pack up and we move” He hummed and pushed his hand in your black pants and in your panties, making you throw your head back once again, tears spilling and running down your cheeks at the touch.

* * *

Braun was carrying you in his arms out of the warehouse and to a car. You were trembling in his arms from being violated like that. The man hadn’t stopped there as you had been crying against the ball gag between your lips. He had taken pleasure in exposing yourself in front of your colleagues. Braun had been there, Berthold, Leonhart and Yimir. All people from your unit and some others you did not know. Levi had been right. The departments had been filled with filth.

He had undressed your top completely, while undoing your pants and violating your lower parts.

You had sobbed and trashed as best as you could, but the wraps around you were too tightly to allow you any escape. You shins being tied to the wooden chair, not giving you enough possibilities to kick the guy and you hands tied to each side of the chair, making it impossible to break free. They had unarmed you beforehand of course. Taken your knife, gun and badge. Fucking shits.

You had noticed your coworkers looking away but the others had watched while some others were packing some stuff up and bringing it out of the warehouse.

“I am so sorry” You heard Braun whisper as he carried you to a black car with tinted windows and placed you on the backseat. The gag had been removed and replaced with a cotton wrap around your mouth, making your sounds muffled, not that you had anything to say. 

You didn't care if the detective was sorry. He had helped and didn't step in or tried to help you while the blond guy had his hands on you.

The dull feeling deep inside of you had returned. The emptiness. But this time it wasn’t because of the bodies turning up. This time there was another reason. The feeling of his touch still ghosting your body.

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off as the car roared to life and the caravan drove off. Not having the energy to break free, not that you had a chance against Braun in this state anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Gundii for all the lovely comments! Thank you very much!!!

Hanji had hit them with a new invention of the forensic team. A tracking bullet.

It had taken them some time to catch up with the vehicle had you had been taken in. Levi had been outside just the second that he had heard the shots.

“Tracking bullets” Hanji screamed and Levi was gone within seconds and ten seconds later a SUV nearly flew out from the underground garage and past her, following the car.

But once he managed to stop the vehicle, you hadn’t been in there anymore. In the same time a helicopter flew past him and away from the goddamn district.

“Fucking shit” Levi had cursed and had given through the information, before driving the abductors back to the station and throwing them into cells, before he went to work and had the two departments on their toes.

Erwin _accidentally_ shut down the surveillance in the cells and let Levi had his go on the prisoners, torturing them with Hanji by his side. Soon enough one of them spilled the secrets, not finding it worth to die for the information he was withholding. And as soon as he heard everything, a convoy was on their way to get detective Y/N out of hell.

* * *

Zeke, the blond guy with the beard, had Annie bring you into a private plane and placing you down in a soft armchair.

“Fuck you” You murmured, the cloth around your lips had been removed.

You didn’t even had the energy to ask her why she did that. And you didn’t even care. You wanted her locked up or even dead, it didn’t matter. You just wanted her gone. Gone from your sight, from the surface of the earth.

“I guess I deserve that” She said and you nodded at that.

“Yes you do” You whispered, before slowly passing out once again as you heard car tires screech and people yelling.

You wished you care, but you just felt so sick deep inside. Sick and disgusted. You had wanted to hold onto the strength you had build up, but the reminder of the filthy touch of the man on you, made you nearly gag.

You passed slowly out as you heard gunshots outside, not caring for a split second, enough for it to allow you pass out. You wouldn't even care anymore if someone shot you. 

Even thought a soft ache pierced your heart as you though about Levi for a split second.

What would he do if you would never return?

* * *

But this question would stay unanswered for some time.

“Y/N” Levi whispered as he got on the plane and spotted you in one of the seats.

He walked over to you and knelt in front of yourself, pulling you off the seat and in his arms. As he saw your undone shirt and pants, he knew exactly what had happened and pulled you in his strong arms, getting you out of the plane and over to his SUV, placing you gently in the passangers seat, closing the door after you and locking the car up, before walking over to the blond guy, kneeling next to Leonhart and Braun. He could barely held back his hatred and fury.

“He is mine” Levi growled, no one having the intention of holding him back. Not even the Lieutenant.

“You are going to let your detective act like that?” Zeke laughed out at Erwin and grinned.

Erwin just looked at the criminal with disgust, who was known for sex-trafficking, rape, minor prostitution and more. His file was long and he was known as Zeke Jaeger.

“You touch my detectives and you will pay” Smith said with a darkness in his voice that let the juniors around shudder.

“Don’t hold back” Erwin said as he glanced at the raven haired man, who pulled his sleeves up and cracked his knuckles before letting his rage go.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes and turned on your back, feeling the restrains gone and the gag being taken off.

What place had that sick fuck had taken you to no-

“Hey there, you are finally a-“

You cut him off as you threw yourself in Levis arms, gripping the back of his shirt and burying your face in his shoulder as you broke and started to sob into the soft fabric of his black shirt. You felt his arms wrap around you, rubbing your back, holding you close. The sudden burst of energy that had bubbled up at the sound of his voice was gone again, leaving you feel exhausted once again, but at least you were safe this time.

“I got you” He whispered against your skin every now and then as you let everything out.  
His warm strong arms around you, letting you melt into the touch and shift against him as he held you close.

It took you quiet some time to calm down again, but he never stopped holding you and stroking your back the whole time.

You leaned back slowly and looked down as his dark shirt, seeing the darker stain on his shirt which had been caused by you.

“Sorry” You breathed out, but your gaze was being lifted by Levis fingers on your chin.

“Don’t dwell on it, it is just a shirt” He whispered against your lips.

“You had me worried, brat” He added with that dull voice and you slowly closed your eyes.

“Thank you for finding me” You whispered and leaned in, not caring anymore and pressed your lips against his. If he would reject you know, it wouldn’t matter as the feeling of emptiness inside of you was doing a fantastic job already.

But he didn’t reject you, but kissed you back nearly instantly, deepening the kiss and having you in your lap within seconds.

You broke the kiss as you felt the memories of Zeke’s fingers on you and lowered your gaze a bit.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t-“

“Touch me. Please” You whispered and slowly looked up at him and into his stormy grey eyes.

Those emotionless eyes now filled with…. Worry?

“I don’t want to remember his hands on me anymore. I want those to be yours” You whispered and there wasn’t much more that you had to say to him before he took care of you, just as you asked him to.

He didn't take advantage of your state, as he was sure that your mind probably wasn't working correctly. But he took care of you. He helped you get up and brought you over to the bathroom. You noticed that you were at his apartment and not yours, which you didn't mind at all to be honest. He helped you in the bathtub and let warm water fill it up before gently washing you.

Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him. This whole situation was just shitty.

"Stop overthinking and let me take care of you" You heard him and nodded, closing your eyes. Your emotions were a wreck and your body... your body was even worse.

Levi washed your bruised back. As you had struggled against the chair, you had hit yourself multiple times. Your bruised wrists were gently massaged and rubbed you dry gently after helping you out of the water.

You just noticed it, but he had left your underwear on. He probably didn't want you to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he gently cupped your face and turned it up to make you look in his face.

He sighed as he noticed the dull gaze in your eyes and knew what it ment. He had broken you, taken advantage of you. It will be a long time of recovery. And Levi didn't blame you at all.

" I will make some tea" He suggested and you slowly nodded, just registering that you were talking to.

"And I will take care of you" He added, helping you out of the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

After the mob or group that Zeke was leading was captured and most likely tortured by Levi and Hanji, without any surveillance working coincidentally during that time, they had found the last missing girls. Gladly all the ones that were left and found were still alive. They returned to their families after being treated by medics and doctors. The case was officially closed.

But in the contrary to the case, it had taken many hours of therapy for you to finally put behind what had happened to you months ago. You had woken up screaming all too often at the memories of that man touching you, exposing you. Levi was always there to hold you, make sure that the bastard would not touch you ever again. He was there.

Hanji often visited with some people, but in the first few days up to two to three weeks, you didn’t want to see anyone as you didn’t trust them.

After some time you allowed Levi to take you out of his apartment. That soon became your home. Things seemed to move too quickly between the two of you for outsiders, but between you it seemed to be just the right pace. He didn’t let you out of his sight, asking Erwin for letting him work as a consultant for his department as long as he helped you recover, letting him work from home.

Both of your jobs were waiting for you until you would return from your break. You were back to work after one and a half months after the incident.

You still went to therapy after that and the first case you took in where you were the lead detective took you six months. All this time you received support from the lieutenant, your boyfriend and your friends, the veterans on Levi’s team. Of course your juniors were there for you too, but you had trust issues towards them in the beginning. And they didn’t blame you, since all the traitors had been from their year.

But after some weeks, you also let them back in your life, continuing to work with them. You weren’t the person you used to be before all this happened. You had worked on yourself, trying hard to become stronger. After you found out that Levi went often to the gym, you had asked him to take you with him, train you so that you could defend yourself.

He helped you grow.

He was there for you.

And you were thankful.

He was there to hold you, love you, make sure you were safe.

In the beginning you had thought yourself of being a burden to this perfect and handsome man, but he had soon made sure that you would forget that and let him love you. It had been hard, but you had submitted to him easily.

And since then he had been there, always there for you when you needed something, but ready to let you go if you thought yourself to be ready to take the world on without him helping you to stand.  
Once you regained your strength, you were happy to give back everything he had given to you. The love, the appreciation, the worship. He had fought for you and he had won you. You were his and you were really happy about that.

* * *

* * *

**_Two years_** passed and you were back as the leading detective at the HUM unit. 

Your team was the best one in the whole district when it came to homicide cases and after you had returned, you had made sure to make a name for yourself. Many criminals had quitted their profession as you had returned back on the board. Not as a peasant or a tower, but as the queen herself. If the criminals wanted to play chess and take over the board, you will wreck them and make sure they get a taste of their own medicine.

Often enough the station got visits from specialists on surveillance since it seemed that the RDPD had some problems with those during interrogations at it sometimes seemed to fail. But everyone know better than that. Even the people on the streets knew what you were capable of. 

Your success rate being one of the bests, only topped by your boyfriend and amazing detective of the missing person unit, Levi Ackerman.

You had learned from him and Erwin how to get the best results. Sometimes even Hanji piped in to make sure that you were hitting just the right spot.

The station was soon raided off corrupt officers and was now nearly clean of betrayers. 

Letting you sleep contently every night entangled in your boyfriends arms. You had healed and were now a better version of yourself, not letting your past bite you in the ass anymore. Sometimes your present with the name Levi was allowed to do that, but only when you felt especially frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this story! hope you liked it and if there is anything you want to tell me, leave a comment below. constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> I decided to update a bit sooner than I have intended to. I hate bad endings, so I tried to give you a rather good ending with minimal triggers. I am not really good with writing about trauma so that is the result of many time skips. I also didn't want to trigger myself or anyone else so that's that.  
> I still hope you liked it and enjoyed reading this story.
> 
> Thank you very much again! Love all of you!


End file.
